Condenser MEMS microphones typically have a diaphragm that forms a capacitor with an underlying backplate. Among other things, the sensitivity of the microphone is a function of this capacitance. To increase sensitivity, microphone designers typically attempt to form the diaphragm as close to the backplate as possible when in a static state. When too close, however, the diaphragm and plate may contact during use and thus, possibly stick together. Even if they do not stick together, contact between the diaphragm and backplate can degrade signal quality.